


They Don't Belong to One Another

by That_Geek



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series, Pre-closer, When they were young, it's an affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Geek/pseuds/That_Geek
Summary: The differences between an affair and a love affair. It is cruel for all.
Relationships: Andy Flynn/Sharon Raydor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	They Don't Belong to One Another

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: M, sex is implied + its kinda dark  
> Fandom: Major Crimes  
> Pairing: Shandy  
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters I am just playing. Also, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> This idea came to me in the dead of night. I wanted to do something a little angsty. This is definitely an AU not sure where I'd place it; timeline wise but definitely pre-closer and pre-major Crimes. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.

He had not known the difference between an affair and a love affair until her. 

His marriage was not perfect; his wife had had dalliances as had he but this, this situation was more than that. It was bigger than just a quick screw after work; bigger than an affair. He didn't want it to be true; to be that man, but he was. 

His wife had told him not to have a love affair and he doubted he could because he loved his wife but then it started. 

You see, an affair is a quick screw. Scratching an itch that you can't quite reach, fulfilling a need with someone who wasn't yours and you were not there’s. An affair was safe. Andy had had affairs as had his wife and they always made it back to each other in fact he was certain that their daughter had been conceived after a reunion between them. He was sure of the strength between himself and his wife. The strength of their love. 

A love affair was dangerous. It wasn't a quick screw during the lunch break or hopping into bed because one side of the bed was always cold. A love affair was raw and powerful. It was more than just lust it was greed and gluttony. A love affair was needing to be with the other person, dreaming of holding them and being with them in contexts other than sex. It was rejecting everything until you laid eyes upon them, knowing they were safe. It was almost a relationship except it hurt because the knowledge that you could never belong to each other lingers over you every time you lock eyes or brush fingers. 

A love affair is defined by the things you whisper afterwards, the soft words that fall out against their skin as your lips leave paths, gentle and sweeping. 

An affair is simple. A love affair is not. 

He had never thought he would engage in a love affair that's not who he was but oh, to see them together, to be with her was different. The first time they were together they had both been disgusted by their actions; they'd felt that feeling that gluttonous feeling of needing more and more. They knew the risk but they kept going, finding reason upon reason to go back. 

They worked together, it was easy to find each other; they hated one another, nobody suspected. He was a tower of rage and she was more like the wind; the kind that whipped at your ankles as it passed through leaving you breathless and shaken. She was eloquent the right words always on hand. He was more quick fire sentences, foot in mouth phrases. 

It happened in the dead of night, the change; from an affair to a love affair. She was straddling him still after the night's activities looking into his eyes. Deep and dark; conveying more emotion than he knew he was capable of expressing verbally. Her fingers traced the faint lines on his face, he simply stared wide eyed. A tear fell onto his cheek as she pressed her forehead against his. 

"I never knew it could be like this" she whispered so gentle and full of sorrow. 

"I know. I can't let go" his hands pressed against her back. Her hands stroked his hair as they held onto each other. 

"I'm sorry I let it get this far" he looked up at her eyes so clear and pale a difference from the dark raw green earlier that night. 

"I will never feel that way."he affirmed kissing her with all the energy he had in him.

Walking away from an affair is simple and easy. You take one step away and never look back. 

You can never walk away from a love affair. That is carried with you in the deepest recesses of your heart until the day you make your way back to one another. The day that you can belong to each other.


End file.
